In Need of a Summertime Miracle
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Summary: There are always talks of Christmas miracles, but just this once, John would appreciate one in the summer. Anna delivers their second child early. Both Anna and the baby's lives are in danger. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**In Need of a Summertime Miracle**

_**Summary: There are always talks of Christmas miracles, but just this once, John would appreciate one in the summer. Anna delivers their second child early. Both Anna and the baby's lives are in danger. **_

_This story was inspired by my story Elsie Hughes and the Three Who Stole Her Heart. It won't be long 3-4 chapters/parts total. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1**

_June 1928_

The morning sun was coming in through the window blinding Anna while she attempted to pin up Mary's hair. She budged slightly trying to block out the sun. Her protruding belly made it hard to get in the way she wanted. The sun was also not helping the headache that decided to start up moments earlier. She sighed.

"Sorry, m'lady, can we turn around? The sun in glaring into my eyes."

"Of course," Mary agreed. She shifted and met Anna's eyes in the mirror. "Can you believe the fright little Sybbie gave us this morning?" Mary was talking about the young girl climbing high in a tree after breakfast and falling down. Thankfully, she hadn't been badly hurt.

"No," Anna chuckled. "Jack was so concerned about her when he walked into the nursery this morning. I think Jack has a bit of admiration for Lady Sybbie. He is always picking her flowers on the way in each morning." Anna giggled, talking about her two and a half year old son.

"How cute," Mary replied. "He can be quite the lady's man, can't he?" Anna just laughed. "Dr. Clarkson is in the nursery right now checking Sybbie over, but I think she's going to be fine."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Anna?" Concern could be noticed in Mary's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, m'lady. This pregnancy has just been more tiring than the first," Anna pulled back and then said, "There. All done."

"You look rather pale," Mary told Anna, turning to face her. "Perhaps you are overdoing it. You should go on home. I can manage."

"I don't know, m'lady. I still have several weeks to go. Also, at home I would have a 2 year old underfoot. There would be no rest there," Anna told Mary with a smile. But Anna was tired. Actually, she had woken up that morning feeling rather unpleasant.

"You could leave Jack up here. I am sure Mrs. Hughes could find you a room."

"No, really, I am fine." Mary shrugged her shoulders; she had attempted to help. It was then Mary noticed a red spot on her floor. "What's that?" She questioned. Anna glanced at where Mary was pointing. She went to bend down, but Mary put her hand up telling her to stay up right. "There are several." Her eyes narrowed, before grabbing a handkerchief. She reached down and wiped the spot. "It's blood."

"Blood? Wh…" Before Anna could finish, a sharp breath left her lips as pain ripped through her body. Her hands flew to her back and tears began to trickle behind her eyes. "The baby…" Anna cried, meeting eyes with Mary. Mary's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she murmured. "Come on and lay down. I will go and get Dr. Clarkson."

"I…I can't. Not in your bed, Lady Mary." Mary refused to listen to Anna's protests. She led Anna to her bed. Sitting her on the bed, Mary bent down to unlatch Anna's shoes. That was when she noticed the streaks of blood on the sides of Anna's legs. Trying not to startle Anna, Mary helped her into the bed and gave her a kind smile.

"Just lay here. I will go and get Dr. Clarkson."

Mary calmly walked to the doorway. Once she was out of Anna's sight, she began to dash toward the nursery. She prayed Dr. Clarkson was still there. When she reached the nursery, she was relieved to find Dr. Clarkson laughing along with the children and Tom.

"Dr. Clarkson, we need you right away. Something is wrong with Anna and the baby." Dr. Clarkson jumped up and followed Mary to her bedroom.

In just the few moments Mary had been away, Anna looked ten times worse. Her face was nearly white as snow and covered in sweat. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, as sharp breaths continued to leave her lips.

"Help me, so that I can do an examination to see what's going on," Dr. Clarkson directed. Mary rushed to Anna's side. She followed Dr. Clarkson's orders to help with Anna's dress and nearly fainted when she saw the amount of blood pooled between Anna's legs. She didn't, however, and continued to listen to Dr. Clarkson's directions.

"Mrs. Bates has lost a lot of blood and she is in labor."

"John!" Anna cried out in fear.

"Shh," Mary soothed her, pushing hair off of Anna's cheek. "I will have someone run down to get him." Anna's head shook and she cried harder.

"He's in town. He had to run into town. He…"

"I will have Tom go and fetch him." Mary gently told her. Her eyes caught sight of the blood again. The blood. There was so much blood. Her heart sunk into her chest. She was worried for both Anna and the baby.

"And Jack?"

"Nanny has Jack. He will be fine. Just focus on yourself, Anna."

"I'm going to have to deliever now," Dr. Clarkson stated. "The baby is already crowning. But we will have to get her and the baby to the hospital. Ring for an ambulance."

"What's going on?" Cora asked shocked. Cora had been walking by to check on Sybbie, when she noticed Dr. Clarkson in Mary's bedroom with Anna on the bed.

"Oh Mama," Mary cried. She rushed to her mother and tried to remain calm. "It's bad. Can you send Tom to pick up Bates from town and get him to the hospital? We also need to ring for an ambulance. I want to stay here with Anna."

"Of course," Cora stated, leaving immediately to do as she was asked.

Everything seemed to be happening quickly. Before Mary knew it, Dr. Clarkson was delivering the baby. Mary had been given strict instructions to stay up at Anna's head and out of the way.

"I want John," Anna cried, looking at Mary desperately.

"He will be here soon," Mary promised. Anna was fading. Her eyes kept fluttering closed and Mary feared she would be gone before John could see her again.

Labor also went fast. The little strength Anna had left had to be used for pushing. Dr. Clarkson guided Anna and soon it was over. Nothing was said as the baby was delivered and it was eerily quiet. Mary watched as Dr. Clarkson pulled out a syringe to clear out the baby's passages. He then turned the baby on its side and started rubbing it's back harshly.

"The baby? I don't hear the baby," Anna said, as she grew weaker and weaker. Mary wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She just wiped her brow and watched as her eyes closed.

Dr. Clarkson then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Mary. Mary's eyes grew.

"Wha…"

"Rub its back and keep it warm. It's breathing, but barely. We need to get its lungs working. I have to focus on Anna now before she loses anymore blood."

Mary's hands were shaking, but she did as she told. She watched as the nearly lifeless baby struggled to breathe. Tears pooled in Mary's eyes, but she didn't cry. She just focused on the task the doctor had given her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cora could feel her heart beating harshly against her chest. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from losing it as she headed down the stairs. This was all too familiar to a time when she lost her own daughter to childbirth. She feared Anna, the maid she had known for so long, would meet the same fate. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes met Mrs. Hughes.

"Mrs. Hughes," she said in a panic. Mrs. Hughes quickly noted the look of fear on Cora's face.

"Your ladyship," Mrs. Hughes said worriedly, walking closer to her. "Is everything alright?" Cora shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she informed her. "It's Anna." Mrs. Hughes heart fell down into her stomach and she suddenly felt sick.

"Anna? What's happened to Anna?"

"She's lost a lot of blood. They are rushing her and the baby to the hospital." Mrs. Hughes stumbled back a couple of feet. Thankfully Daisy was nearby and grabbed her upper arm to steady her.

"But…" was all Mrs. Hughes could say.

"Mary is with Anna and Tom is off to pick up John. Mary has asked that you will stay here for Jack." Mrs. Hughes slowly nodded, but her heart ripped in half. Poor Jack. If anything happened to his mother, he would be devastated.

"I will take Jack home with me this evening," Mrs. Hughes finally responded. Cora patted her arm.

"I'll update you as soon as I hear anything. Please go home if you need to."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Tom," John Bates smiled, seeing the man walk into the store. His smile faded the moment he saw the despair on Tom's face. "What's happened?"

"It's Anna and the baby," Tom told him. "We have to go now." John left the items he had been picking out on the counter and grabbed his cane. With as much speed as he could muster, John followed Tom to his car. His stomach was so unsettled. What had happened to his wife and child? Were they okay? He asked Tom, but it appeared Tom knew very little. He had just been told to pick John up and take him to the hospital.

Tom watched John out of the corner of his eye. He knew the fear that was running through the man's veins. The lack of control over your wife's fate was a chilling and terrifying feeling.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_I appreciate all the love for the story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Mary twisted her hands nervously within her lap. Once they arrived at the hospital, everything had been a blur. The baby and Anna had both been taken in different directions. Not much was said to Mary as they rushed to help both lives. So Mary had just anxiously sat. She tried to recall all she could about the small babe she had held in case she didn't make it. She wanted to let Anna and John know all about her. Her dark hair and dark pink lips. The way the baby's hand curled around her finger once she held her close.

"Anna?" John said, breaking through the door. Mary stood. She blinked back the tears before shaking her head.

"We haven't heard anything yet. She and baby have both been taken back."

"I should have been there," John stated, tightening his jaw.

Mary took a step forward and placed her hand on his upper arm. "It all happened so fast. I don't think you could have made it up in time had you been there."

Looking over Mary, John realized she had stains of blood over her clothing and streaks among her arms. His stomach churned.

"You should go home and clean up," John told her. He tried not to think much about the blood. His wife and child's blood. Tears prickled behind his eyes and he blinked hard to contain them. Now was not the time for tears. He had to remain strong for Anna.

Mary glanced down. She hadn't even noticed the red marks all over her.

"I'd rather stay here and wait to see how they are both doing. Why don't we take a seat together?"

John didn't feel much like sitting, but he did as her Lady requested.

"It's….it's a girl," Mary told John. John glanced up from his feet. A small smile spread across his lips.

"A girl," he repeated. "Anna thought it might be."

"And she has a head full of dark hair and the pinkest of lips," Mary said, trying to tell him every detail she could.

"Dark hair?" John chucked. "I can't imagine." His smile faded as he realized he may never get to have her.

"I should have been there," he repeated. Mary opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Dr. Clarkson stepped out. Both Mary and John's eyes met his immediately and they jumped up out of their chairs. Dr. Clarkson was hard to read. He didn't look like he had good news, but he didn't appear completely distraught either.

"Dr. Clarkson?" Mary asked for them both.

"We were able to stop the bleeding in Mrs. Bates," he informed the both of them. "I believe she will pull through this, but she is very weak."

"She will be alright?" Mary questioned.

"I do believe so, yes." Both Mary and John let out cries of relief. "She is going to be ill for a while, though. She needs rest. You both can go in and see her, but you must be quiet. She is sleeping."

"And the baby?" John asked of his daughter. Dr. Clarkson's face went dark. John noticed the way the doctor took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"It's too early to tell. She is very small and very weak. The next few days will be touch and go. I do not want to give you false hope." John stepped back and covered his mouth with his hand. The sobs he was trying to hold in could no longer be controlled.

John's mind went to the little girl both he and Anna had wanted to badly. A sibling for their son, Jack. _Anna_. His main thoughts went to Anna. While he would be absolutely devastated, he would survive it. He wasn't sure she would.

Once John was able to compose himself, he and Mary went to Anna's side. She didn't look like his wife. The woman in the bed was so pale; she was almost as white as the sheets where she laid. Her hair framed her frail face. John took a seat next to his wife and held her hand.

"I will leave you two alone now," Mary quietly informed him. "I just needed to see her for myself." John nodded; he understood. At the moment, he couldn't express his gratefulness to Mary for being so quick and saving his wife. He hoped she knew.

When Mary had left the room, John felt more tears springing to his eyes. He wanted to remain stoic for Anna. If she awoke, he didn't want her to see him like that. She would need him to be strong; to hold all of their pain on his shoulders. And he would. He would do anything for her.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Mrs. Hughes," Mary's quiet voice called from her doorway. She pushed open the door to find Mrs. Hughes sitting at her desk with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Mary," Mrs. Hughes stated, standing. Her eyes widened at the state of Mary's clothing.

"I have just arrived back from the hospital. Dr. Clarkson believes Anna will pull through," Mary informed her.

"Oh thank the heavens," she said as she wiped her eyes. "And the baby?"

Mary's lips trembled and a sob escaped. She hadn't known just how affected by the whole ordeal she had been until this moment. Mrs. Hughes brought her arms around Mary and held her tightly.

"Alright, love, just let it out." For the first time in all the years they had known each other, Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes held one another in a hug.

Slowly, Mary pulled away and wiped her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. It's just, you care for Anna as much as I do." Mrs. Hughes nodded. "They aren't sure the baby will make it. I held her, the baby. She was so small." Once again, a sob escaped Mary's lips.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Hughes sighed in fear.

"You will take Jack tonight?" Mary questioned, thinking of Anna's son. Mrs. Hughes nodded. She loved that boy so very much. Anna had named Mrs. Hughes his godmother. The two had a relationship much like a grandparent and grandchild.

"Good. I think that'll be best for him, to be with you than here in the nursery."

"I agree. Thank you, Lady Mary, for coming to let me know. I really do appreciate it."

-X-X-X-X-X-

The ache behind Anna's eyes made her moan in pain. She felt a hand gently wipe a rag over her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes. The brightness in the room made her wince.

"Anna? My darling," the voice soothed her soul.

"John?" She croaked.

"I'm here, Anna. I'm here. Shh, don't rush yourself. You are very weak," John told her. Anna's eyes slowly focused. Her eyes met John's to find only concern.

"What happened?" Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was being in Lady Mary's room helping her get ready for her day.

_The baby._

"The baby, John. Where's the baby?" Anna attempted to sit up. Her eyes became frantic as she tried to get out of the bed. John gently grabbed her hands to still her effort and then began pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You need to lay down," John instructed. "You are very weak."

Anna did what she was told, but her eyes remained anxious.

"Where's our baby, John?" John bit his lower lip and grabbed her hand.

"Our daughter is very weak, my darling."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, we have a girl," John told her, his lips curling up slightly. "Mary said she has dark hair."

"I want to see her," Anna stated strongly. "I need to see her."

"We can't. Not right now."

"But I need to see her. John," Anna cried. "Why can't I see my daughter?" John's lips twitched in sadness. He sighed.

"Dr. Clarkson said…" John paused. He wasn't sure how to say this. How does one tell a mother she may lose her child?

"What did he say? Where is she?" Anna was growing weaker. The small excitement of waking up and everything was making her feel worse and worse.

"You need to rest, Anna. You won't get better if you don't."

Anna's lips trembled and her eyes fell to her hands. "Our baby isn't going to make it; is she?" When she glanced up and saw the devastation in her husband's eyes, Anna let out a cry.

"She could," John stated strongly. "All hope isn't lost." Anna wasn't listening. Tears were now streaming down her face. When John tried to hold her in his arms, she pushed him away.

John felt defeated. There were always talks of Christmas miracles, but just this once, John prayed for one in the summer.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sleeping in a chair next to Anna in the hospital wasn't comfortable at all. However, John was just grateful they hadn't made him leave at nighttime. He couldn't or _wouldn't_ leave his wife's side. His entire body was stiff from the chair and he often woke because he was uncomfortable.

They had been there for two nights and still had been unable to see their daughter. Anna refused to speak much to anyone. John could tell she was giving up any hope of a life with their child. The only request she had had for John was for him to go and check on Jack today. He had promised her he would as soon as she had eaten breakfast.

Anna didn't eat much. Dr. Clarkson said that was typical. She was still very weak. The main thing she needed was fluids and rest. Seeing his wife like this tore out John's heart. He felt as though he had failed her and their daughter somehow. Had he been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Go check on Jack," Anna murmured to John. John sat up at her voice and gave her a gentle smile.

"I am, my darling. We need to wait for the doctor. He said he would be in shortly after you had breakfast."

Almost as though he had been summoned, Dr. Clarkson walked into the room. He had a kind smile on his lips as he came toward them.

"I want to see my baby," Anna told him sharply. Dr. Clarkson's smile faltered. He had explained to them how they had created an incubator of sorts for the baby to stay warm. They didn't have an actual one, since they were rare. It was unmovable.

"You are too weak to go and see her, Anna. But soon," he promised. Anna's eyes glistened with tears. John could see the despair within her eyes. If only he could take it all away.

Once the doctor's examination of Anna was over, he pulled John aside.

"She's not improving as quickly as I would like." John swallowed hard.

"What….what does that mean?" He asked. His eyes glanced over to Anna who had fallen back asleep. She did that often. Her body was just so incredibly tired.

"I still believe she'll improve, but it's not happening as I expected. I need you to beware that this will be a long process."

John nodded. "Thank you, doctor. I need to go to Downton to check on our son, Jack. Please, ring if anything changes. I will not be gone long."

-X-X-X-X-X-

When John walked into the Servant's Hall, he was surprised to find Jack and Daisy sitting at the table. Jack was eating some treats, while Daisy folded some napkins.

Upon seeing his father, Jack jumped out of his seat and ran to him. His hands reached up and asked for his father to hold him. John obliged.

"Shouldn't you be with Nanny?" John questioned the small boy. Jack just leaned his head on John's shoulder in response.

"Mrs. Hughes has been having him stay with us. We don't mind. We love the fun of him being here during the day," Daisy informed him. John smiled at her. Although he was curious why Mrs. Hughes thought it better for Jack to be underfoot downstairs instead of with Nanny in the nursery.

"Oh Mr. Bates, I am so happy to see you. How's Anna? The baby?" Mrs. Patmore asked, poking in her head.

"Both are still fighting," he replied. It was the easy answer.

"So glad to hear it. I'll run and get Mrs. Hughes."

A few moments later, Mrs. Hughes was downstairs with Lady Mary. John hadn't expected to see Lady Mary, but he could tell she was just as anxious as Mrs. Hughes to learn about Anna and the baby.

"Let's go to my office," Mrs. Hughes suggested.

"Why isn't Jack with Nanny?" John curiously asked. He wanted to make sure he didn't sound accusatory, for he was so grateful he was being so well looked after.

"Jack's been struggling a little bit being away from you both. He's been much happier down here with the staff," Mrs. Hughes said. John suddenly felt guilty for not being able to be there with his son. He held Jack a little bit tighter. While he had been away from Jack for a few days at a time, Jack had never been away from his mother. Even when she traveled with Lady Mary, Jack got to tag along. It was part of the deal they had made when Anna chose to stay on as a Lady's Maid.

"How's Anna?" Mary asked, cutting straight to the case.

"Slightly better. Dr. Clarkson said he was hopeful she would be further along in her healing by now. He still expects a full recovery from her, though," He added. "I wish I had better news to tell about them both. The baby is still struggling. We haven't been allowed to see her yet. I feel Anna would start doing better if she could see her child."

"We are all so very worried about them both," Mary replied.

"And we are so very grateful for your fast action. They might both be dead had you not realized how quickly she needed help," John informed her.

"I don't know about that."

"Well, I do." John kissed the shell of Jack's ear. "I am going to take Jack outside to play for a little bit. I will have him back in time for lunch. Then I must be getting back to the hospital." John gave both ladies a small nod, and then took Jack outside to the gardens.

-X-X-X-X-X-

When John returned to the hospital, he was quickly brought aside by Dr. Clarkson. John easily read Dr. Clarkson's face. Something was terribly wrong. John braced himself for what Dr. Clarkson was about to say. However, no matter how much he could prepare himself for what would be said, he wasn't really prepared.

"I am so sorry to tell you, but Baby is fading quickly," Dr. Clarkson told him gently. John's heart felt as though it was being ripped into a million directions. He blinked back the tears behind his eyes and swallowed deeply.

"What? Does Anna know?" His mind went directly to Anna. This could end her. Jack would be the only thing that would be able to keep her alive.

"No, she does not. I wanted to let you know first, Mr. Bates. Baby is refusing to eat any of the milk Anna has expressed for her. She hasn't had any wet diapers in nearly twenty four hours. Her breathing is labored. I fear she only has a few hours left."

John nearly faltered. A few hours.

"You can come and see her. I'm afraid Anna is just too weak."

"No," John disagreed, his jaw tightening. "You need to bring the baby to her. Anna needs to hold her daughter before her time with her is up."

"That would only make the girl fade faster. In the setup we have…"

"No," John stated strongly again. "You said the baby was going to die. I think both Anna and our daughter would rather have those moments together."

"Very well."

Dr. Clarkson went away to fetch the young babe. John took a few moments to compose himself and then walked to Anna.

"Anna," John whispered. Anna stirred. "Dr. Clarkson is going to bring the baby," he told her. He watched as Anna's face brightened. His heart fell. He decided not to say anything, not yet. Anna deserved some precious moments with their daughter before her world faded away.

When the baby was brought in, John immediately noticed how tiny she was. Jack had been an averaged sized baby, but next to their daughter, he had been huge. Dr. Clarkson carefully handed the baby over to Anna. John watched as Anna's eyes lit up. She pulled the tiny girl to her chest and kissed her head.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Anna questioned. John should have known his wife was more intuitive than he had given her credit.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Clarkson answered for John. "The best thing we can do for her now is keep her warm and feeling safe."

A few tears ran down Anna's cheek, but she still glanced at the small girl with joy on her face.

"We must name her and christen her," Anna informed them both. John nodded. He went to sit down next to Anna and placed his hand on the baby's small head. Just for this moment, the three of them would have their time together.

Dr. Clarkson left to give them that time.

"What shall we name her?" John questioned. Anna sighed.

"I want to name her after Mrs. Hughes. But perhaps, as a middle name? I have always liked the name Madeline," Anna told him. The baby began to stir in Anna's arms. Anna unbuttoned her top and unwrapped the baby from her blanket. Then she laid the baby on her bare chest, before wrapping the blanket back around them both. The baby quickly settled against her mother's chest.

"Madeline Elsie Bates, I like it," John smiled. His finger stroked the small babe's cheek.

And then something they hadn't expected began to happen, the baby began to root against her mother's chest. Anna's eyes widened, but she didn't miss a beat. She adjusted the baby onto her breast and with fervor the baby began to nurse.

"John," Anna cried. "She's eating." John's eyes brightened. Maybe this didn't mean anything, but it had to be a good sign.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night had been long, but good. Neither Anna nor John got much sleep. The small babe wanted to nurse often. She remained on Anna's bare chest most of the night. Anna was still unable to move much, so John would take Madeline at times to change her nappy and give Anna some small breaks.

Come morning, Dr. Clarkson was very pleased.

"It's a miracle," he told the two of them. "Both mom and baby are doing great." Anna and John smiled. The small girl gurgled in Anna's arms and it made them both chuckle. "You will still need to stay for a little while, but I see no more cause for worry."

"Thank you, doctor," John said, taking Dr. Clarkson's hand and giving it a shake. When the doctor left the room, John placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Hear that? My miracles," he exclaimed with a smile. Anna smiled in return, but then her smile faded.

"Oh, I want to see Jack," Anna stated strongly. "I haven't seen him in four days. I…"

"I will ring Downton and let them know the good news. I'll see when Mrs. Hughes can bring him." Anna nodded. She began to close her eyes. "Why don't you rest for a bit, my darling?" He gently took Madeline out of her arms and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and laid the small girl against his bare chest. Instantly, the girl fell asleep in his arms as he covered them both with a blanket. He pressed a kiss to the top of the sleeping baby's head. Joy spread through his entire body.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lady Mary was the first visitor they received at the hospital. Anna felt rather under dressed and was a bit embarrassed by the way she looked for Her Lady. Mary had just laughed her off.

"I helped deliver your baby, you know," she told her with a smile.

"Yes, and saved her life. I owe you for that," Anna said sincerely. Mary just shook her head.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course," Anna replied, handing over Madeline. Mary's smile grew as she held the small babe. She offered the girl her finger and the little girl grabbed it.

"Well, Madeline, you and I are going to be the best of friends," Mary grinned. "We have to be close after what we went through." Then Mary returned her attention to Anna and John. "She is absolutely beautiful." There were a few tears in Lady Mary's eyes and both Anna and John could tell she was just as grateful as they were that their daughter had survived.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, Mrs. Hughes arrived with Mr. Carson and Jack. Mr. Carson remained in the waiting area with Jack so that Mrs. Hughes could go in by herself first. They didn't want to overwhelm the mother or baby.

"I am so glad you are both doing well," Mrs. Hughes sighed happily. The past several days had been turmoil for her as she worried for Anna and the baby's lives. Anna looked up to Mrs. Hughes with tired eyes. Mrs. Hughes could see Anna was still very exhausted. However, there was a deep joy in her eyes as well.

"We wanted to know if you would be her Godmother, as well," Anna questioned Mrs. Hughes.

"Absolutely," Mrs. Hughes replied. Being Jack's Godmama was one of the most special things ever granted to her. "May I hold her?"

Anna nodded her tired head. Mrs. Hughes bent down to pick up the small babe and smiled as the little girl looked up to her with her bright eyes. They were a deep soulful brown. Mrs. Hughes was so accustomed to blue eyed babies whose eyes would change later, but these brown eyes were beautiful.

"Meet Madeline Elsie Bates," Anna said. Mrs. Hughes nearly lost her voice right then.

"After me?" She questioned in shock. Both Anna and John nodded their heads.

"I just hope she's as strong as you," Anna replied.

"Or her mother," Mrs. Hughes added. She glanced back down at Madeline and felt such a huge double honor of being both her namesake and Godmother. She promised the baby then that she would always be there for her.

When she looked back up, Anna appeared more exhausted than she had before.

"Perhaps I should bring Jack back later. You need some rest."

"No," Anna pleaded. "I need to see him. Just for a moment."

"I'll go out and get him," John stated. He had always pictured bringing his son to meet his new sibling. While things hadn't gone the way he expected, he at least wanted this moment.

Upon seeing his father, Jack ran and grabbed a hold of his leg. John carefully bent down and picked the small boy up.

"Want to go meet your sister?" The little boy nodded. He gave a nod to Mr. Carson and led the small boy into the room where his mother and sister were.

As they walked in, John reminded the boy he had to be quiet and careful. The small boy, however, was so incredibly excited to see his mother that he nearly burst in enthusiasm.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Jack," John said in an attempt to remind him to be quiet. Anna shook her head and just reached her arms out for her son. John paused, afraid it would be too much for Anna.

"I can hold him," she stated. John gently placed Jack next to his mother. Jack quickly hugged onto his mother. They remained quiet and still like that for several moments. Mrs. Hughes handed Madeline over to John, so that the four of them could have their first family time together.

John bent down and showed Madeline to Jack.

"This is your sister, Madeline," he told Jack. Jack squished up his nose; he seemed rather unimpressed. John laughed. "You'll enjoy her more when she starts playing games with you."

"We did it," Anna said a moment later.

"Did what, my darling?"

"Survived the odds, yet again." John nodded. It did seem like life liked to throw hard times at them often. He hoped this was their last.

"You're wonderful," John told Anna, placing Madeline into her arms so she could have both children. Then he pulled the seat closer to her and kissed her hand. "I want to remember this moment forever: you, me, and our beautiful children."

"Me too," Anna agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**The End **

**_This is my last story, I believe, unless my muse grants me another. I do, however, have two series of one shots going. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!_**


End file.
